Boxes and cabinets used in emergency vehicles contain drugs, and these boxes and cabinets have mechanical locking mechanisms in place that are intended to prevent people from accessing those drugs. However, it is easy to pretend to close the lock on these boxes and cabinets while having the door still open, for example by flipping the bayonet of the locking device over to allow the box and/or cabinet to appear locked when it is not.
In the normal construction of a locked box or cabinet, the assumption is that when the lock is engaged the box or cabinet is actually locked. However, mechanical gears can be easily manipulated to fool the box or cabinet to think the bolt is engaged while the door is open. Thus, any sensors that are based on the position of mechanical locking mechanisms can also be fooled. In other words, when using only mechanical locking mechanisms, it is possible to have the bolt extended but for the box or cabinet to not be really locked. For applications where the contents of the box or cabinet need to be absolutely secured, mechanical locking gears are not sufficient.